


Golden

by inky_fingerprints



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Song: Golden (Harry Styles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_fingerprints/pseuds/inky_fingerprints
Summary: "I know that you're scared because I'm so golden"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWillMurderYouUwU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillMurderYouUwU/gifts).



> Inspired by Harry Styles' "Golden"
> 
> DISCLAIMER :
> 
> I do not own the characters, just the plotline.  
> I do not own the song, I just used the lyrics.

_Hey !_  
_Golden, golden, golden_  
_As i open my eyes_  
_Hold it, focus, hoping_  
_Take me back to the light_

Draco was in the dark.  
He had no idea why.

He just sat there.  
Shivering, weeping, cold, numb.  
And yet he felt pain.

How could you feel pain  
If you were numb?  
Or is it just your skin that's numb?  
And your heart takes all the pain?

The answer to that Draco did not know.  
So he sat in the dark.  
Shivering, weeping, cold, numb.

Wanting to see the light,  
But making no move to walk towards it.

***

_I knew you were too bright for me_  
_I'm hopeless, broken_  
_So you wait for me in the sky_  
_Browns my skin just right_  


Harry was in the light.  
Warm, happy, smiling, wonderful.  
He did not belong.

He knew that there was darkness inside him somewhere.  
He felt it.  
He felt it clawing at his insides, felt it gnawing him out, felt it begging to be released.

Harry craved the dark.  
And yet he made no move to walk towards it.

***

_You're so golden_  
_You're so golden_  
_I'm out of my head_  
_And I know that you're scared_  
_Because hearts get broken_  


They met midway - on the path between light and dark.  
The gray area, so other called it.  
Why they were there, they had no idea.

Harry intimidated Draco.  
Draco intrigued Harry.

They studied each other, there, on the path between light and dark.  
They sat and they stared at the light and the dark of each other.

They craved each other's touch but they did not reach out for it.

Their porcelain skin would break during contact.  
In short,  
They were scared,  
Because was it possible  
For glass shards  
To break even further?

***

_I don't wanna be alone_  
_I don't wanna be alone_  
_When it ends_  
_Don't wanna let you know_  


They sat and they stared.  
That was all they ever did.  
Harry observed Draco,  
Draco observed Harry.

Harry knew Draco was scared of the light,  
But he knew that Draco craved it too.

Draco knew Harry craved the darkness,  
But he knew Harry could never leave the light.

And so they sat,  
And they stared,  
Fingertips slowly being brought up to eye level,  
Tentatively reaching out towards each other

And the barrier  
Between light and dark,  
The grey area some people called it,  
Became truly grey

***

_But I, I can feel it take a hold_  
_(I can feel it take a hold)_  
_I can feel you take control_  
_(I can feel you take control)_  
_Of who I am and all I've ever known_  
_Loving you's the antidote_  


They reached out,  
For each other  
Reaching out,  
For what they craved the most.

Harry's fingertips reached the barrier first,  
And it touched Draco's,  
Like an angel would kiss;  
Light, feathery, almost nonexistent  
But it was perfect.

Draco's fingertips overtook Harry's senses  
He mulled over  
As to how one could look like porcelain  
But feel like silk  
But he soon forgot about that.

It wasn't important,  
Because Draco's eyes were boring into him  
And they were too pretty  
To not have his full attention

***

_Golden_  
_You're so golden_  
_I don't wanna be alone_  
_You're so golden_  


They sat there,  
Fingers linked together,  
Plump pink lips open in shock and awe at the view before them

Because they felt it. They both felt the light and the darkness coursing through them,  
Reaching out for each other  
Intertwining into a tapestry

But then they unraveled again,  
Reaching back for each other  
But withrdrawing at the same time

Because they were scared  
Scared  
That they would be torn apart  
Once they were complete.

***

_You're so golden_  
_I'm out of my head_  
_And I know that you're scared_  
_Because heart's get broken_  


Harry couldn't take the silence anymore.  
'Let's run away'  
He whispered.

Draco stared at him, eyes wide in shock.  
He felt the light coursing through him, his excitement mixing with it, his heart pumping blood a little but too loud for his liking - and he was scared.

'But why?'  
He answered, looking down at his body.  
He looked at the dark colours that covered his pale skin,  
Looked at the scars hidden underneath the cloak.

He despised himself, who's to say Harry wouldn't too?

'So that we could be free'  
Harry said, staring down at his own body,  
Looked at the white, billowing robes and sun tanned skin.

He despised himself,  
But who's to say he could never learn to love himself?

***

_I know that you're scared_  
_Because I'm so open_  


'I barely even know you'  
'But what if you got to know me?'

A pause.  
Gears spinning in his brain,  
Trying, desperately trying,  
To see if he could find an escape from this.

'Even if I knew you, you wouldn't know me'  
'That's alright'

A shrug.  
Kicking away dust from his shoes,  
Looking up, pleading, desperately pleading,  
To see if he could find a companion for this.

'Okay'  
'Really?'  
'Yes'  
'Do you promise to stay with me?'  
'Always'

***

_You're so golden_  
_I don't wanna be alone_  
_You're so golden_  
_You're so golden_  
_You're so golden_  
_I'm out of my_  
_And I know that you're scared_  
_Because hearts get broken_  


And so they ran and they ran and they ran,  
They ran until they were breathless,  
Panting, tired, a red blush coating their cheeks  
But they were happy.

Because they weren't black or white,  
They weren't good or bad,  
They weren't grey.

They were happy because they were free,  
Away from the light and dark,  
Away from the things they hated.  
Away from the light and dark,  
Away from the things they craved.

They were happy,  
Because they were themselves,  
Because they were golden.


End file.
